Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin
"It's been 3.000 years..." Hilulu Shikyoin is a Pop-type idol who uses the brand Princess Heart. She was formerly a Mini Falulu. She has got the Hidden Prism Voice, and the same shapeshifting powers as Mystery. Even though she is a boy, she uses feminine pronouns (except when she refers to herself, as she uses "boku", but that's because of Hibiki). She is an orphan Vocal Doll who was first scanned by Hibiki Shikyoin, but was abandoned because 'pop idols are unworthy'. Her true name is Nagareboshi Bokerdole. She is an unbeatable legendary Vocal Doll who, when her ticket was being created by Nijiru, absorbed all the power of PriPara during a system error. Her ticket is older than 40 years, making her the first Vocal Doll to be made. Appearance Originally Hilulu resembled the other Mini-Falulus, having green hair and grey eyes. However her hairstyle was different. After being awakening she gains very pale pink hair originally worn in buns. Later on she allows it to flow loose with several curls, reminiscent of Hibiki's old hair style. Her eyes are now green. She often wears purple and sky blue attire. Personality Hilulu is "eternally salty", according to User:Hanako Inoue. She is defined an Himedere. Hilulu wants to be treated like a Princess, and will look down on everyone else, insulting them and telling them they aren't worth her time. She's rude and egotistical, and cares about nothing else than herself. However, she used to be very sensible and sweet. It is unknown why she changed... Relationships Hibiki Shikyoin: Older sister, whom she calls "Niichan". They live together, and Hilulu really looks up to her. Hibiki is the one to set Hilulu straight whenever she goes too far, and is doing her best to make her get along with everyone else. Mystery: Hilulu doesn't really like Mystery's attitude, and would like to know what he's actually planning. It looks like they have a secret connection, but Hilulu can't put her finger on it, and Mystery doesn't want to say anything. Haruka Bokerdole: They get along even though they often fight about stupid topics like "what's the best ship" or "is Niichan better than me". Even though Haruka is technically her senpai, Hilulu treats her a bit rudely. However this is true only until around the 2nd round of the Quarter Grandprix, when they started bonding. However after Hilulu found out about her and "Niichan" it all went to ruins, since she totally hates her now... Hanako Inoue: They can't and never will get along. Hilulu and Hanako are total opposites and Hilulu joined Scacco Matto Pro only because Hibiki did- in fact, she never stays in the shop with COLOR and Dream♦SPECTRUM. Nijiru Bokerdole: They often fight over silly things like Hilulu's true name. Haruka considers them similiar because they're both over 40 years old but look like little girls (Nijiru looking like a 14-year-old and Hilulu like a 5-year-old) and act childish. Kazumi Hikawa:They are lovers and they'll get married soon, they really care about each other but they're still idol rival. Backstory Nagareboshi was scanned by Hibiki Shikyoin. She looked like a plain, old, normal Mini Falulu and a pop-type idol, so she was claimed to be unworthy and was abandoned. Since then, Nagareboshi really admired Hibiki and considered her an example, wanting to be worthy of her. She had no confidence in herself though, so almost gave up on her. One day she met Galulu, who became her best friend. Galulu constantly told her she's not useless and that she shouldn't listen to Hibiki, boosting a bit her confidence. Galulu also named her Hilulu, her true name being unknown. Things changed when she met Nijiru who, frozen in fear, told everyone the truth about her and that she can be dangerous if in the wrong team. This made Hanako and Hibiki fight to see who will have Hilulu on their team. Even after Hanako's struggle, Hilulu always wanted to be in Hibiki's team. However, it was revealed Hibiki already chose Hikari Todo to be the fifth member since Mikan left. Hilulu was very disappointed and started crying. After deciding to snap out of depression, Hilulu opened her PriTicket Bag to do it, only to find Hibiki's friend ticket in it. Since she didn't have it before, she concluded that Hibiki had left it there on purpose. Seeing that Hibiki actually cares about her, Hilulu decided to trade and snap to give her ticket. When Hilulu snapped, she overheard people insulting 'Niichan' and, to everyone's surprise, stood up and said she doesn't need a ticket to live and angrily 'counterattacked' with a speech about how wonderful Hibiki really is. Having less energy because of the snapped ticket, she soon fainted again. Nijiru explained that Vocal Dolls have an energy that keeps them alive. This energy, in Hilulu's case, faded away, and they needed to do things that would please her to bring back the energy. The energy was really had to obtain and the only way to obtain it all before it disappears again was an heartfelt performance from Hibiki. Convincing her wasn't really easy, but soon Hibiki realized Haruka and Nijiru were stating the truth, and when she admitted she cares, Hilulu woke up again. After her Paradise Live performance, Hibiki accepted Hilulu as her little sister, and now lives with her. But Hilulu still wants to be more than a sister, a friend... Trivia * Of Hanako's used charas, Hilulu has the highest voice. This is a bit ironic since Hibiki has the deepest voice out of her charas. * She uses the same pronouns as Hibiki (boku, kimi). * She is the first one of Hanako's characters to actually die on screen, unlike Hanako who died years prior to the series. ** She is followed by Mystery. * She was originally based on Hanako's Falulu Nendoroid Co-de. * She calls Hibiki "Prince-niichan" (lit. Prince Older Brother) even though Hibiki is a girl. ** She quit with the "prince", but not with the "niichan". * She is the second Mini Falulu to not call everyone 'oneechan'. The first one to not do this was Galulu. * Her hobbies are cosplaying and reading idol magazines. * She is a Pink Actress fan. * She thinks of herself as the damsel in distress and wants Hibiki to be the prince who saves her. * She believes her surname is Shikyoin. * She stalks Hibiki. She has got a notebook full of trivia about her. She also has an huge crush on her (and of course everyone but Hibiki knows). * She is considered a genius in her class, but is actually studying like crazy. * She is actually a yandere, as shown when someone insults Hibiki. * She and Hibiki herself are the only ones of Hanako's used charas to be actually able to perform Pure Amour Ai without breaking a leg, unlike Haruka who ended up in the hospital. ** They are officially followed by Mystery and Flower! * Her real name is Aki. * She's actually the older brother, which is ironic because people who don't know Hibiki would easily mistake her as the older brother and Hilulu as the younger sister. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Mini Falulu Category:Candy Alamode User Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:ParaPrincess Category:Awakened Vocal Doll Category:Radiant Awakened Category:Deceased Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Deluxe Change Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Traps Category:Pop Idol Category:Divine Idol Category:Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1